Bromas pesadas
by FabyGinny05
Summary: Son carcajadas ruidosas y peleas varias, pero también un beso furtivo bajo la capa de invisibilidad.


**Disclamer**: Blablablá de Rowling, blablablá mío.

**Advertencias || Notas**: Incesto (e insinuaciones de twincest), leves guiños de slash y femslash. Malas palabras || Los Scarmander son de la edad de James.

_Participa en drabblethon de vrai_epilogues. Me inspiré leyendo 'Para Alice', así que la culpa de esto es de Drehn. _

* * *

**Bromas pesadas**

(_Son carcajadas ruidosas y peleas varias, pero también un beso furtivo bajo la capa de invisibilidad_).

* * *

Ellos dos siempre pelean.

Hacen competencias idiotas que no tienen otro objetivo más que divertirse (bueno, el fondo también quieren humillar un poquito al otro. Aunque no es tan grave... ¿cierto?), retándose a cosas que una persona con dos dedos de frente no aceptaría (pero claro ellos, sonrisa gamberra y ojos brillantes, son demasiado competitivos incluso para su propia salud, incapaces de rechazar algún reto).

A veces empieza James. Se le acerca sigilosamente por detrás y hunde sus dedos en las costillas de ella (en el punto exacto: no muy a la izquierda, pero tampoco desviándose demasiado a la derecha), haciendo que su cuerpo se doble y caiga justo en las manos ya preparadas de él (entonces ella frunce el ceño y lo mira con rabia por haberle hecho eso _otra vez_, frunce el ceño y hace que se le vea una pequeña arruga en su frente y que su nariz parezca graciosa) y le pregunta (con la voz controlada: un poco grave, un poco traviesa, un poco seductora para que no se pudiera librar) si quiere participar en la última broma que se le ha ocurrido.

En otros instantes es Dominique quien lo busca. Ubica su cabeza justo encima de su hombro, los labios junto a su oreja, y susurra (tan bajito que a veces a él se le ponen los pelos de punta y se estremece) que tiene que acompañarla a buscar los ingredientes que abuela Molly necesita para la cena (lo que no le dice es que quien llegue de último será un escreguto de cola explosiva, lo que no menciona, porque no hace falta y se sobreentiende, es que tienen que ver cuál de los dos logrará que les rebajen más los vegetales para después, sacando un par de sickles de su bolsillo, pagar el precio inicial).

Y en algunas situaciones son ambos (estas veces son mucho más escazas, lo que no significa que sean pocas). A momentos sólo se miran desde el lado contrario de la sala común y con una sonrisa de James y un guiño de Dominique ya entienden que tienen que buscar su escoba a toda velocidad para estar en el campo en menos de cinco minutos y averiguar cuál le marca más goles con la quaffle al otro.

Pero no importa quien empieza o termina, el resultado es el mismo (y el proceso también: risas varias y las bromas más extrañas).

**-o-**

James se aburre, mucho con demasiado, Dominique en cambio parece tan entretenida como hipnotizada.

Él se acerca a ella, buscando pleito, y trata de que le preste más atención que a esa caja de metal. Le murmura un '_¡bu!_' en su oído y Dominique ni siquiera se altera, sigue mirando las imágenes de la caja (_del mal_, añade James mentalmente). La abraza y espera que se revuelva y le diga que se quite de encima, pero no se inmuta y sólo mira al frente, al tiempo que lleva un trocito de chocolate a su boca. No le gusta (no soporta) que lo ignore.

—James, cálmate y mira la _tevesilión_ —dice, girando lentamente el rostro hasta encontrarse con sus ojos castaños. Parece tan calmada, a diferencia de cómo normalmente está con él, y su voz es tan suave que James no puede evitar querer hacerle caso. Mira la caja de metal, una imagen tras otra, un tipo rubio, otro de cabello castaño y '_Cállate, Merlín'_.

—No lo ent... —quiere informarle a Dominique, porque Merlín _no_ es de la misma edad que Arthur, _no_ se siente atraído por Arthur (como la caja quiere hacerle creer) y, lo más importante de todo, _no _es tan idiota (¡vamos, es el mago más poderoso de todos!). Pero su prima esta vez ni siquiera voltea a verlo y sólo:

—Shhh.

Y quiere callarse, de verdad. Quiere hacerlo (y no sólo porque Lorcan lo mire desde el regazo de Lysander, con el ceño fruncido, diciendo sin palabras '_Cierra la puta boca, James_'), pero no puede. Una caja de metal aburrida no va a detenerlo, ni mucho menos un Lovegood enojado. Se escabulle reticente del abrazo de Dominique, preguntándose cuando le correspondió, y se dirige a un rincón.

Rose está tomada de la mano de Lily por detrás de la espalda de Albus, mientras que Victoire está acostada sobre Teddy (y Molly sobre ella). Lucy está tan fascinada como el resto, allí tumbada junto a Fred. Louis, por su parte, está sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared junto a Roxanne y Hugo. Y James no puede evitar sacar del bolsillo el insecto falso de la tienda de tío Fred, porque es el ambiente distraído perfecto para hacer una broma.

Deja la araña en el suelo y espera, a los pocos segundos la _tevesilión_ explota y James sabe que ya tiene a su prima toda para él.

**-o-**

Es extraño ver a James abatido (alicaído, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la mirada perdida apuntando a la ventana pero realmente observando viejos recuerdos de incidentes con diversos aparatos muggles). Es imposible para muchas personas (aunque para Dominique no, porque sabe perfectamente que él no es de piedra y que se entristece realmente a veces).

Y duele. Mucho, la verdad. No duele como si le apalearan o le insertaran un cuchillo en la piel. O sí, puede ser, sólo que peor. Es como si le golpearan el pecho; como si se lo abrieran, le sacaran el corazón y se lo retorcieran frente a sus ojos. Es como todo eso y más o como ninguno, porque Dominique está confundida y no sabe qué pensar.

Se acerca a James lentamente, arrastrando los pies, y ve sus ojos hinchados por el llanto y _sabe_ (no porque se lo digan, sería absurdo que fuera así) que los suyos están igual (rojos, apagados, sin brillo). Se alegra un poco de ser su prima y tener excusa para poner una mano en su hombro y hacer un amago de sonrisa que no le llega, se alegra de ser su prima y tener excusa para compartir su dolor y tratar de compensarle con un abrazo que es cálido y reconfortante, que se siente _bien_ a pesar de todo.

Las personas a su alrededor murmuran porque todos los Weasley, pelirrojos y no pelirrojos, están excesivamente callados estos días. Pero ellos no saben, no pueden imaginar lo que pasa por sus mentes en este preciso instante (no están al tanto del peso que sienten sobre su espalda, que los aprisiona contra el suelo y los aplasta sin piedad).

James pasa el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Dominique y ésta se siente pequeña y débil, por una vez no es incómodo mostrarse así ante su primo. Acercan sus rostros un poco más y el agua que recubre sus mejillas se mezcla como si fuera una. Entonces James la atrae más hacia sí y deja caer el pergamino (ya arrugado, casi inentendible por las manchas de tinta que sus propias lágrimas le dejaron, prácticamente imposible de leer por los temblores que tuvo la mano de su madre al escribirlo) con esas palabras horribles que tanto sufrimiento han causado.

La hoja de papel vuela como si tuviera vida, llevándose consigo la noticia de que el abuelo Arthur ha muerto.

**-o-**

—Toc, toc.

Dominique alza la vista sólo para encontrarse con la puerta vacía. Cierra los ojos momento creyendo que es su imaginación el sonido que acaba de escuchar. Luego todo sucede rápido: ella gira sobre sí misma y se encuentra detrás suyo a James, sonriendo y dispuesto a hacerle cosquillas una vez más; éste se le acerca, y la chica no puede evitar hacer lo mismo para que sus frentes choquen y respiren el mismo aire.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta ella, con la voz un poco ronca, el corazón le está latiendo con fuera aunque no sabe si es del susto o de tener a James tan cerca. Sospecha que de lo segundo, pero se permite creer que es lo primero. James se encoge de hombros.

—Sabes que siempre vengo, no es tan difícil entrar a la habitación de las chicas como todos creen —Y eleva las comisuras de sus labios, en una sonrisa ladeada que siempre derrite a las chicas que quiere (y cuando quiere. Que es mayormente cuando necesita una pequeña ayuda en alguna de sus bromas), pero que a Dominique, por supuesto, no le provoca ningún efecto. Nada de nada.

Ella alza una de sus cejas, despectiva.

—Esa no fue la pregunta.

Entonces él recorta la poca distancia que queda entre ambos y la besa, como llevaba tiempo sin hacer. Y no, Dominique no le está respondiendo mientras piensa que la última vez que sus labios colisionaron de tal forma fue en esa apuesta cuando ella estaba en cuarto y le retó a que besara a una chica. Y todo sucede como ellos son, mientras se desborda su esencia: pelean, un choque de lenguas en busca del premio mayor. Cuál es, no lo saben, ni les importa.

Lo único que realmente necesitan saber ahora es que Dominique lo toma por la corbata y lo atrae (y gruñe y le muerde y saborea todo de él, desde sus labios hasta su garganta), mientras que él la toma por las caderas y las hace chocar contra las suyas, acariciando allí donde nunca había tocado. Ninguno menciona que es pecado, que no deberían estar haciendo eso o boberías así, porque ¿sinceramente?, les importa una mierda. Además, si lo suyo es malo no quieren ni imaginar que será lo que hacen los Scarmander en los pasillos oscuros o en como Lily no puede evitar besarse cada tanto con Albus.

—Quería verte.

**-o-**

—Tus compañeros llegaran en nada de cenar —susurra ella, con la voz tan bajita que es complicado eso de escucharle. James no le hace caso, sino que la alza y hace que sus piernas le rodeen el torso desnudo, la pega más contra la pared sintiendo que el poco espacio que quedaba entre ambos es reducido a nada, como el contacto se hace más íntimo. Ella sonríe—. James.

—No me importa —Las palabras son poco entendibles, porque cuando él habla con los labios pegados a su cuello, besándola de _esa_ forma, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos está muy receptivo a hablar—. Diles que se tarden un poco más.

Y la besa, metiendo la lengua en su boca y acariciando su interior con la lengua. Dominique no puede evitar estremecerse y aferrar con sus dedos la cabeza de él, para que no pare y pueda sentirse así de viva por el resto de sus días. Pero al final, se despega, renuente, y lo cuando lo besa es casi un beso de despedida, eliminándole el casi. Es medio tímido, muy suave, desbordando en él amistad, cariño y necesidad. Desbordando en él esos sentimientos que se le atragantan en la garganta cuando intenta expresarlos, porque la verdad ninguno de los dos tiene ese don de poder expresar lo que sienten en el alma, eso que los escritores hacen.

Acaricia levemente los labios de su primo con la lengua, sintiendo como su temperatura pasa de caliente a cálida (una enorme diferencia, si le preguntan a Dominique. Y eso que ella no es muy buena con las palabras). Le despeina un poco el cabello y sale de la habitación. Se encuentra justo en la puerta a Lorcan, que sonríe de forma traviesa cuando la ve con la boca levemente hinchada (si ella fuera otra persona, capaz se sonrojaría. Suerte que ha tenido mucha práctica en este tipo de encuentros).

El mayor de los Scarmander por dos minutos dirige la vista a su compañero de habitación y su sonrisa se amplía al ver su torso sin ropa alguna y su cabello demasiado despeinado, incluso para él.

—Joder, James, sé que te diviertes mucho en la cama con Dominique, pero al menos disimula —El Potter le gruñe desde su cama y le lanza un zapato que el otro esquiva fácilmente.

—La próxima vez tárdate más con Lysander, me harás un gran favor.

**-o-**

Ambos son unos presumidos, ególatras y vanidosos, la verdad. Ambos son demasiado posesivos con el otro, celosos como un perro que no comparte a su amo. A ambos le encanta hacer enojar al otro, tonteando con otras personas del colegio que, ignorantes de todo lo que sucede, caen ante los encantos de una medio veela o de un apuesto jugador de quidditch.

James se acerca a Malfoy y es como si traicionara a su prima, que lleva peleando con él desde que se conocieron aunque está totalmente flechada con el Slytherin. Lo molesta, lo persigue, le hace bromas y Scorpius no sabe qué hacer para que se detenga de una buena vez y deje de joderle la vida. Un día James lo besa, rápido y furioso, justo delante de la torre de Ravenclaw.

Dominique no tiene una víctima fija, a veces tontea con Rose y otras tantas con su hermano. A momentos le gusta causar revuelto con Fred o bien irse a Hogsmeade con Lorcan (esto último pre-planeado y con la única intención de hacer que Lysander reaccione y se dé cuenta que su gemelo no estará allí si no lo reclaman). Un par de besos, un par de cervezas de mantequilla y manoseos contra la pared exterior de Las Tres Escobas, con cualquiera de los cuatro y sin ningún tipo de compromiso.

Su relación no puede ser descrita con esa palabra, porque la verdad que ese montón de besos nada castos descubriéndose mutuamente en medio de las escaleras y a más de medianoche no es, al menos no con los estereotipos tradicionales, una relación. Pero, ¿qué más da?

Igual se besan en medio del pasillo a oscuras, ocultos por la capa de invisibilidad solamente porque se dirigían a la sala común de Slytherin a hacerle una broma a Albus. Igual se revuelcan enredándose con las sábanas en la cama de cualquiera de los dos, con las cortinas cerradas porque por más extrovertidos que sean no es agradable dar espectáculos. Igual se comunican en medio de las clases con ese pergamino mágico que diseñó tío Fred y les dio '_pero no le digan a la abuela, ¿vale?_'. Igual hace años que tontean uno con el otro, diciéndose bobadas cursis al oído y riendo a carcajadas. Igual probaron el whiskey de fuego siendo menores, quemándose la garganta con el líquido y sintiéndose borrachos en nada.

Igual son felices y ya está.


End file.
